Kurai Kachuu
Kurai Kachuu is a free lance female Mage alongside her childhood friends who all make up a relatively small, unknown group in their home town. Though Kurai was also once a thief despite these friendships she made over the years. Unfortunately it is unknown to where Kurai came from originally as she's always live in the unknown town since she was five and stayed in the local orphanage due to have no parents nor really recalling her earlier life. Kurai's magic lies in Weapon Magic, though she gives them additional effects with having element lacrima on hand mainly from elements the group uses. Appearance Kurai is a young teen just slightly above average in height with a lean, petite build and a rather curvaceous figure. She has fair tan skin with some faint scars along her arms, a few on her left shoulder, and one along her side. She has a lovely looking young face with freckles on her nose and cheeks, short sandy brown hair with natural red streaks, and thin lips. Her eyes though are rather striking as she has one blue-gray eye and one ocean blue eye, a result of heterochromia. Her main clothes is a light brown undershirt beneath a button up sleeveless shirt with a low neckline that would show much of her cleavage if she didn't have an undershirt. This is completely with a light brown skirt just going past her knees, dark brown sandals, and metal plate belt. The rest of her clothes can vary of mostly short sleeve shirts or sleeveless ones along with skirts and capris. She also may wear other types of sandals, high heels, and sneakers. Though one thing she usually always wears are dark brown leather wrist bands. Personlity When it comes to Kurai she is certainly an odd young lady in that she has a rather apathetic attitude, really never showing any sort of emotion. Really the best you might get is a neutral aura about her that tends to make people question if she really has any emotion at all. And usually when she does show any it's a serious persona she puts out or one of uncaring nature or looking rather uninterested in what goes on around her. Usually, a person might just see a bored expression on her face. Kurai has also come to not be too trusting towards many people, aside from her friends who she's been around since she was young. Having grown up with really no parents, siblings, or really family of any kind besides her friends she is used to really keeping to herself and bottling everything up. This causes her to tend to put up a "mask" of sorts of faking most of her emotions and can be something of a manipulative type of person or very misleading of how she truly feels. Despite this however, she is rather mature for being only a teenager and does hold responsibility despite what some might think. Deep down however, Kurai isn't really that bad of a person. She can have a kind and out-going side when she warms up to people or learns to trust them. She also can prove to be quite talkative and up beat when she is relaxed and not worried about having to hide those emotions. Some might be surprised by the fact that she also has quite the fun loving side and enjoys a good joke once in a while also being being quite loyal to those she cares for. History Kurai's earlier life from the time she was born to the time she was five is really a mystery to everyone. In fact, when Kurai was five she was found alone and lost near the small town she'd come to call home and was taken to the orphanage where some other orphans had lived at the time. Unfortunately despite being taken in to a rather nicely run and funded orphanage Kurai had no interest in making it her real home and it would become even more apparent despite her lack of interest in it. From this young age and through the rest of her life the young girl would resort to thievery to make a living. Whether it was money, items, or food anything was a target and usually Kurai made use of every bit of her successful catches. Though she wasn't good at first she gradually began to figure out the ways of being a decent thief, even getting a tip or two from some fellow street kids. So, by the time Kurai was ten years of age she had grown to be rather sneaky and skilled at taking items and slipping away unnoticed and even became a decent at picking lots to gain entry into buildings and warehouses. Her skill in being so sneaky and quiet would eventually earn her the moniker of "Silent Thief". Surprisingly, Kurai was not without some connections with people. During some of her exploits she would run into her lifelong friends, one of which she almost stole from one night who turned out to be Becca. At that time Becca was nice enough to lend her some money for food and some new clothes to which the young girl was grateful. Despite her thieving ways Kurai grew close to these girls and even wound up joining them on some expeditions to help the town out. It was at the age of eleven though that Kurai discovered her magic just before these jobs became serious. One of her attempts to steal from a wealthy landowner went astray and some of his guards caught up to the infamous Silent Thief and began beating her to teach her a lesson. At that moment Kurai would summon a trident out of thin air to strike back and defend herself which caught the guards by surprise. After this Kurai began testing her magic and training with the rest in their own magic abilities. It was by the time the Polaris Stars team was created that she got the idea to add elemental lacrima to her weapons to further augment her abilities which included three types from the team. And four years later she has begun to live in the team's new building in which Becca bought with her own money as a temporary place for them to hang out and plan their jobs they get in the local areas. Kurai though has also started living with Kirei, due to the fact her friend had become an orphan like her in recent years. And since the two are often the ones taking care of the place and living there they have grown a tight bond and will usually work together the most among the team. Synopsis Equipment *''Traveling pack''-Kurai has a small traveling pack she carries over her shoulder that is used to carry a few items, such as her lock pickers and lacrima she includes into her weapons. *''Element Lacrima''-Lacrima in which are charged by elements. She carries these in her traveling pack and will often switch them out with lacrima that no longer can be used on her weapons which are of three different elements from her friends: Ice Fire Magic, Lightning Magic, and Water Magic. Magic and Abilities Natural abilities Stealthy: With the years of being a thief Kurai has learned to sneak around many places, often using the shadows as her cover and has learned to walk rather quietly. Due to this some have compared this to being like a cat quietly stalking it's prey and makes it difficult for some to realize she is even close to them before it's too late. Others have even said she walks so lightly she never makes a sound implying that Kurai can be rather light on her feet. Enhanced Agility: Kurai's agility is almost to peak human levels. She is rather flexible, well coordinated, and surprisingly fast for someone her size to the point some might be surprised at the fact she tends to be able to avoid being caught or able to dodge some blows with ease. She can also contort her body in some ways others have difficulty with and her reflexes are rather fast enough it helps with being able to act when needed or counteract something. Many of her movements and balance are almost flawless, graceful, and fluid and what she usually relies on in battle. Enhanced Stamina: Kurai has trained herself over the years to be able to last for long periods of time. Whether in a fight, training, or other activity she can go for many hours before she feels fatigued and has spent much of the time from her thievery and training with her friends to improve this. Decent Thief: Kurai has taught herself and gotten tips from other street kids or teens to be a rather decent thief. She is able to sneak in to steal something and slip away unnoticed or pick locks to gain entry into certain places. She also has learned to become rather crafty in manipulating others to help her steal something or uses a way to cover up her crime in one way or another. Magical Abilities Weapon Magic: Kurai has the ability to create weapons at will from her own magical power which these weapons literally appear out of thin air. Though she has improved her use of this magic by infusing elemently charged Lacrima into these weapons which are placed in special slots and have a limited use of only three activations. : Corona Trident: '''Kurai's largest weapon which is just slightly shorter than her. The staff of the trient is crimson colored with dark brown spiral designs along it to the three spear like tips with the metal being dark brown as well. The slot can be found just where these blades and staff meet, which is infused with an Ice Fire Lacrima thanks to Rin's magic which gains the effects of Ice Fire Magic. : '''Lightning Daggers: These are simple daggers that have straight double edged blades with a red metal hilt and crossguard and a dark brown leather grip. The slot lies just in the crossguard which Kurai infuses a Lightning Lacrima into it thanks to Sakura's Lightning Magic. : Aqua Whip: Kurai's whip has a dark brown handle with the whip itself being of black leather. This is normally used to pull an opponent close or lash at them and even trip them at times. With the slot being at the top of the handle Kurai can channel Water Magic into this weapon for added effect with increasing the damage done for lashes. : 'Dual Element Arrows:'Kurai can create a composite bow made of wood with metal along the middle, upper, and lower parts of the bow along side two aluminum arrows with steel arrow heads sharpened to a point. The slots are in the arrow heads themselves which allow Kurai to put in either Ice Fire, Lightning, or Water Lacrima into each one, usually combining two elements at a time. The most common combination she uses though is with Water and Lightning. Trivia